Cave In
by Thunder-Nari
Summary: Scott and Remy get trapped in a building while on a mission. Definitely some slahsness here...Second in the 'Trapped' series, cowritten with Dark-English-Rose...


Disclaimer: Marvel and Fox own the X-Men not me. I do own action figures and movies and comics and books though so I manage somehow…

It's the second story in a series called Trapped. The first one is Handcuffs by Dark-English-Rose. Go read that first. 

Cave In 

Nari

It was supposed to have been simple. A routine mission to gather some information. Absolutely no chance of running into the enemy. Right…X-Men simply didn't get that lucky.

Now, as Scott sits in the pitch dark while the most annoying thing in the world yaps at him – about blowing their way out of the place, not good as they would get caught in the explosion and dieing wasn't high on Scott's list despite recent events – he wonders if the other X-Men would believe him if he said that Gambit got 'accidentally' whacked over the head with a metal beam. Probably not. The Professor was a telepath after all and Logan did that kinda creepy smelling-out-lies thing.

"Hey, homme, y' listenin' t' me?"

He roused from his thoughts. "No."

Gambit rolls his eyes. "I said, did y' bring y' com. Badge?"

With a sigh Scott takes out said com. badge. Which is now an unrecognizable scrap of metal. Gambit deflates.

"Oh…"

"Did you bring yours?"

Gambit shakes his head until he realizes that Scott can't see in the dark. "Non."

"Are you sure? Maybe you should actually check. Because last time…"

A glare and even Scott can see his eyes flare a brighter red in the dark to indicate anger. "Y' never gonna let dat go are y'?"

"No."

"I don' have my com. badge." Said firmly and Scott sighs. 

He still can't believe that it could all go so wrong. Well, actually he can, he just doesn't like it at all. 

They had found one of Magneto's bases and the Professor wanted them to go in, hack into his computers and find out what he was up to now. Gambit was picked to go since he was the master thief. Scott went because he didn't trust Gambit not to mess it up. It turned out the base wasn't as empty as they thought. Twenty minutes into the mission and Magneto had made his appearance, proving it all to have been a trap before caving in the entire building on top of them. The fact that it was metal made it easy for him. Now they were stuck in a small office that still stood, no way out and both of them injured. Scott from a gash across his hip, where the now destroyed com. badge was and Gambit from a dislocated shoulder. They had stopped the bleeding and popped Gambit's shoulder back into place. They had searched for a way out. They had stopped the bleeding again. Now they sat and wondered what to do. 

"So…" Gambit broke the silence again. Scott glared at him. "Would y' quit dat? Enough t' make a boy feel unwanted…"

This time Scott rolled his eyes. 

"If y' would listen t' me I might have some good ideas."

A raised eyebrow. "The last time I listened to you we ended up chained - "

"Handcuffed.."

"Handcuffed together in the desert. Why would I listen to you now?"

"I t'ought y' had fun," very nearly a whine. 

Yet another eye roll, completely ineffective from behind his visor. "Oh it was a great time. Being chained - "

"Handcuffed.."

"Handcuffed to you when I could have been at home –"

"Pinning away over Jean an' making y'self miserable."

A hard glare aimed at Remy again. "Don't even.."

"Don't even what? Say de truth? Jus' 'cause everyone else is afraid t' talk wit' y' about it t'inkin' y' might break. How long has it been now?"

Scott grits his teeth. "Six months."

"Oui, an' it's time t' get over it an' move on. Jean left y' de world didn' stop." 

Scott falls silent, determined not to have this conversation. Gambit has never been one to give up though. 

"Dat's why I took y' t' Vegas, y' needed t' get out, have some fun an' realize dat life didn' stop 'cause Jean wasn't wit' y'. An' y' gotta admit, it was fun." 

He shakes his head but smiles slightly. "Alright, it was sorta fun. Up until the handcuffed part anyway. And the hangover. And I think someone stole my wallet."

"Cher? Shut up now." And is actually surprised when Scott does. He takes his gaze away from the mangled pile of…something, and looks to Scott. Sees him sway slightly and reaches a hand out to his shoulder to steady him. "Y' okay, Scotty?"

"Yeah, fine." Opens his eyes as the sudden wave of dizziness passes and wonders just how much blood he lost. Also wonders when Remy, who's now hovering over him in worry, managed to get so close to him without his noticing. He remembers the last time they were this close. Remembers an almost kiss that he chalked up to too much heat, and surely the alcohol from the night before had still been effecting him, when he got home. Of course that would only work if you ignored the months of denied attraction that had come before that. Which he does. Desperately. 

Chalks it up this time to blood loss and maybe even a bit of cabin fever as he leans a bit closer to Gambit now. He's vaguely surprised when Gambit closes the distance and he feels warm lips barely brushing against his own. It's a little harder to ignore that attraction now. Honestly isn't so sure that he wants to as Gambit kisses him a bit firmer, still gentle but more solid, no longer hesitant. 

Wonders if, when they get out of here, they're just going to ignore it. Pretend like nothing happened, a kiss between not quite friends. No big deal.  But he knows that's not what he wants. He also knows that he won't ask for more, he never has the courage. If this is all Gambit will give him then it will be enough. 

He kisses back harder and prays that the X-Men take they're time in coming. 

Gambit is all too soon in drawing back in Scott's opinion but he supposes that they do probably both need to breath so doesn't complain. There is silence for a moment as they gather breath.

Gambit breaks it. "So…"

"So…"

"Y' maybe wanna go out some time?"

Scott grins and it feels good to do so. "Yeah I think maybe I would."  

There are another few moments of silence, not uncomfortable. Then Gambit launches into another inane escape plan. Scott prays for the X-Men to hurry. 

After all he and Gambit have a date and it's hard to do that trapped in a twisted metal room.


End file.
